He's come back?
by XxX-Beloved-XxX
Summary: Cloud is trying to get his life back on track, but when Zack Fair pays a visit everything changes. He wonders how he is back.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING- THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BoyxBoy) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX COMPANY AND TO ****Tetsuya Nomura. So Enjoy  
****Chapter 1  
****CloudxZack**

_3 years has passed since Kadaj and his gang had a reunion for Mother..._

Over the years everything was just getting back to normal in Midgar, everything was getting rebuild.  
Everything was quiet at Strife Delivery Service, water was running and a woman with long brown hair wearing black  
was washing the dishes like every other day. "_Every day is the same-old thing" _she thought to herself.  
A little child came down carying a moogle doll behind her. "Tifa?" said the child and the woman turned around  
"Marlene you're up earliy" Tifa responded and the child smiled "It's a important day isnt it?" asked Marlene and Tifa looked away putting some of her hair behind her ear as she thought about it "_What day could it be?"_ she asked herself. Marlene knew she couldnt remember what day it was "Cloud is comming remember." Tifa looked at the little girl and then smiled "I knew that" she finialy said. _How could I not remember_, Marlene stood there with a smile on her face then walked away. Tifa still stood there holding the plate she was washing.

A sound came from outside like a motor type and Tifa knew he was there. The front door opened and a male with blonde hair stood in the door way "Is it safe to come in?" he asked and she laughed "Yes it is Cloud" Tifa responded and the man walked in and closed the door behind him. She watched him walked up to her until they were about a foot away "You've got deliverties to make" she final said breaking the silence between them. Cloud let out a sigh then turned away. "I know I got to work but can't it wait" he said looking over his shoulder to her, Tifa didnt say anything for 2 minutes trying to think of an answer. "Fine but then why are you here?" she asked and Cloud didnt respond quickly as he normaly dose. "No reason, I just uhh... Came to see the orphans" he finished. Tifa placed her arms around the males neck "They are upstaires" she whispered in his ear and Cloud smiled abit "Thanks" he whispered back. The blonde male walked towards the stares then looked back at Tifa. She smiled then turned away.

Cloud made it up the stares and seen the orphans in the bedroom playing, he stood in the door way then something called out to him "Cloud!" one of the orphans yelled and Cloud seen Denzel standing there smiling "It's good to see you." Cloud looked down at Denzel and rub his head "Its good to see you too" he responded. Cloud looked at the window then walked passed the orphan, placeing his hand on the glass of the window. He let out a sigh. "_Why? Why did you have to leave this earth... Aerith..._." Cloud bent his head down and the orphans looked at him. Marlene walked over and tugged on his clothing "You're thinking about her arn't you?" she asked and Cloud nodded, "We all miss her too" the little girl hugged Cloud and he looked at her "Thanks Marlene" he said and she smiled then walked off.  
Night came along and Cloud was sitting downstares with Tifa having a cup of coffee. Tifa tilted her head and Cloud just looked at his cup "It's getting cold" she said and he looked up at her "Sorry" he responded. Tifa got up out of her chair and walked over to the male placeing her hands around his neck. "What's been going on? you haven't been around much making you deliveries" she whispered and he just shook his head "Things okay". Cloud glanced over his shoulder to see Tifa looking at him stright in the eyes. "You can tell me anything" she said and he nodded "_What if I don't want you to get involed"_ that thought has been haunting him for three years since she wanted to help him fight Sephiroth the Nightmare as people called him somedays. Tifa smiled then walked back over to her chair, the blonde male stood up and she watched him "Thanks for everything Tifa but I must get going" Cloud said and turned to walked out the door. Tifa didnt do anything but watched as her best friend walked right out that door for another time "Cloud!" she finaly yelled out as he placed his hand on the doorknob "You can stay if you want" she finished and Cloud looked at her "It's alright" he responded "I dont want to cause any trouble" he turned the knob then walked out the door. Tifa heard the sound of the motorcycle getting fainter and fainter then she heard nothing.

Cloud arrived at a old church. He got off his bike once he parked it "_It's good to be home"_ he said to himself. He opend up the large door enough so he could fit through, closeing it behind him he looked at the roof of the church. The broken boards let the moonlight shine right through casting the light on the left of the flowers from over the years. Puddles of water still remained from when Cloud got rid of his GeoStigma. Cloud walked through the church still looking around, a blanket was on the floor near a lantern, once he got over there he layed down with his hands behind his head, he felt relaxed as if he had no weight on his shoulders of the past and worst of all Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes started to close as each moment went by, they finaly closed. The curch doos creaked open and someone walked inside but Cloud didnt notice, he pictured him and Aerith happily together with Zack next to them. The foot steps got closer and closer and he still didnt notice. The mysertious person kicked Cloud's foot which made him sit up in shocked,sweat dripped down Cloud face as he looked around to see who was there. Taking deep breaths he felt a hand run down his back which made the blonde male jump abit "Shhh..." said the mysertious person, Cloud looked over his should to see a male with black hair kneeling down. Cloud's eyes went wide "Z-Zack!" he yelled and swung around and gave him a hug "It's been to long" Zack responded. Cloud barried his head in Zack's chest as Zack brushed his hand through Cloud's hair. Zack felt his shirt getting alittle wet, he lifted up Cloud's head to see his old friend crying, Zack whiped away the tears on Cloud face gently, "H-How..." before Cloud finished that sentence Zack placed a finger on his lips "Shh" he said. _"What is going on"_ Cloud thought to himself "_It's been so long and all he can say is Shhh"_. Zack tilted up Cloud head abit more, he didnt know what is old friend was going to do. Zack removed his finger and Cloud felt something smooth and warm touch his lips. Cloud's face felt frozen as Zack kissed him but it also felt so good, Zack let go of Clouds face and smiled "Felt good huh pal?" he asked and Cloud just sat there blinking, he finaly nodded and Zack placed his hand on Cloud face rubbing it abit "We can finaly be together" Zack added which made Cloud's face go shocked. He quickly stood up rubbing his eyes "This cant be real!" he yelled and Zack stood up aswell but slower "It is Cloud" Zack responded. Each time Cloud took a step back Zack took one closer, he shook his head acouple of times and closed his eyes. He stopped and Zack looked at him getting closer. Cloud fell backwards and Zack got ontop of him "Stop!" Cloud yelled but Zack didnt listen, he moved his head closer to the blonde males neck. The warmth of Zack breath made Cloud relax abit "Zack..." Cloud said softly and Zack began to kiss Cloud neck. After a few minutes Zack stopped and looked at his old friend, Cloud looked at him then they both heard a noise. Zack got off of Cloud and sat him up "You're cellphone" Zack said as he pointed to Cloud cellphone which was on his belt "I never answer it" Cloud responded. The night grew shorter and the two males layed next to each other Zack stared up at the roof and Cloud layed his head on Zack's lap and fell asleep. Zack gently brushed Cloud's hair then dozed off himself.

The morrning sun rose high up, light casted through the broken boards of the celiling, Cloud woke up laying on the blancket alone. He sat up and looked around seeing that there was no Zack to be spotted "Must of been a dream" he said in a whisper, rubbing his face and standing up, he looked at his body and seen he was only in his pants "But...I dont remember getting undressed" he looked around and seen his clothing next to the blancket. He got dressed and walked outside and seen everything was normal. His bike was un-touched the land was the same and so was everything else. He got on his bike and drove off at a dangerous speed. _"What happend last night?"_ that question was running throught his head alot this morning but hopefuly it will go away_ "That couldn't of been the real Zack could it?"_ he stopped his bike once he reached the peek of the mountain which showed a veiw of Midgar, there was a old sword in the ground right across the veiw. Cloud walked over to it and touched the handle of it. _"You're not sapost to be here. I thought you were gone along with Aerith"_ he thought that over acouple of times then sat down, he took out his cellphone to see who called. The number on the phone was Rufus ShinRa president of ShinRa Cop. He dialed the number again but there was no answer "Must of not been that important if I can't call him back" he said closeing his phone and putting it away, Cloud layed back abit and felt someone behind him he looked up to see someone standing behind him. Cloud jumpped up abit only to see Vincent looked down at him "Cloud, you alright?" asked Vincent and Cloud nodded "Looks like you seen a ghost" he added. "I thought you were someone" Cloud responded then sat back down and Vincent sat next to him "What are you doing here Vincent?" Cloud asked looking over at the male "Well Cloud, I knew I would find you here since you wernt with Tifa" he responded "Somethings are diffrent around here" he added and Cloud looked away "No everything is the same" _Lie_ Cloud thought then looked back at his friend "Everything is the same, you got to many memorise on your mind" Cloud added and Vincent looked at him "Maybe" then looked away. Cloud stood up and looked down at Vincent "I have to go now Valentine, take care" Cloud said and started to walk back to his bike "Cloud." Vincent called behind him and Cloud stopped "Midgar isnt the same anymore and you and I know it" Cloud just shook his head and got on this bike then drove off leaveing Vincent alone at the mountain.

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane,  
this cannot be happening  
He's not real  
Or is he?_

Cloud arrived where he meet Rufus three years ago, parking his bike and making sure his swords are with him Cloud walked up the steps to the building, opening the door once he got to the top. Cloud walked inside closeing the door behind _Where's Reno?_ Cloud thought, like last time when Reno tried to attack him once he entered but this time the red-head was nowhere in site. Cloud walked abit further then stopped. "Rufus?" he called out but there was no answer. Cloud stood there a few minutes wondering where was the president. The door to the left opend and out walked two males in tuxedo's. One with red hair and the other was bald and wearing shades, "Where's Rufus, Reno?" Cloud asked and the red-head steped forwards "Not here you just missed him, he went to see if there were any remaining Jenova to get rid of to you know... Make the world a better place" finished Reno as he looked over to his partner, Cloud sighed then turned around having his back face them "What's been going on since Kadaj returned to the lifestrem?" he asked looking over his shoulder to look at Reno "Beats us" responded the bald one and Reno sorta laughed, Cloud turned back around so he was faceing them again "Then why did I see him?" questioned Cloud again. Reno looked at his partner "What is he talking about Rude?" asked Reno and Rude just shruged "Cloud maybe you need to go to ShinR-" Cloud glared at Reno as he was about to finish that sentence "Seeing who?" asked Rude and Cloud looked away. _They think I need help, They think I need to see a scientist about me seeing Zack_ he thought to himself and Reno just tilted his head "Never mind" Cloud finaly said "Just tell Rufus to call me again this time I'll try to answer" he added then walked out leaving Reno and Rude wondering what he was talking about. Cloud walked back to his bike and drove off again heading back to the Strife Delivery Service to talk to Tifa.

Tifa was sitting outside watching the people go by until Cloud pulled up, once he got off she seen him holding his head and shakeing it repeatedly "Whats wrong?" she asked as she stood up and Cloud looked at her "I need to talk to you about something" he responded and pulled inside and up the stares. He sat on the bed and Tifa closed the door then sat next to him, she placed her hand on his back which made him jump abit "What is it?" she asked "I-I know you might think I'm crazy once I tell you this" he paused and she was nervus on what he was going to tell her "When I left yesterday I went back to the church. I fell asleep I was dreaming about Aerith and Zack. Something kicked my foot and I woke up then something touched my back I turned around and..." he paused again _ "I hope he didnt see Aerith" _Tifa thought to herself before he finished "I... saw Zack" he finished and Tifa looked abit confused "You cant see dead people Cloud" she finaly said and Cloud stood up "You think I've gone mad haven't you?" he asked, Tifa didnt know how to answer "Well...?" Cloud said again but she still didnt answer "Fine...think that send me to a nut-home, I saw what I saw and I was wondering if I could stay with you for the night, I ment like stay in the spare room" he looked at her and she nodded "Yeah sure you can Cloud" she said and Cloud smiled. Tifa walked out of the room and seen Denzel and Marlene by the door listening "What's wrong with Cloud, Tifa?" asked Denzel and Tifa shook her head "He's just seeing things" she responded then walked away taking the kids along with her downstares.

Cloud sat in the spare bedroom alone when everyone went to sleep. "I know what I saw didn't I?" he said laying back. The doorknob turned and Cloud shot up looking at the direction the door was, it opened and seen Zack standing there "There you are" he said and Cloud stood up "I've been looking for you" he added, Cloud just backed up abit until he felt the wall behind his back "How did you get in?" he asked and seen Zack sat on the bed "Front door was un-locked" he responded "Relax Cloud and come sit" Zack patted the bed and Cloud walked over and sat next to him. Zack smiled and so did Cloud "Come on Strife" Zack said, he crawled over behind Cloud wrapping his arms around the blonde males chest "Relax for once in your life". Cloud looked at Zack and smiled again and leaned back. Zack kissed his forehead,then his lips "I missed you so much" Zack finaly said. Zack got up and stood infront of Cloud and he just blinked, Zack got down on his knees and undone Cloud's belt "Zack what are you doing?" asked Cloud turning abit red "Come on Cloud be a man not a sissy" Zack said joking. He took off Cloud's belt and unzipped Clouds pants pulling them to his ankles and had him sitting in his boxers "You will enjoy this" Zack said "All you have to do is relax". "Zack don't!" Cloud exclamed but yet again Zack didn't listen. Zack slid down Cloud boxers abit until Cloud grabed them before he pulled them down all the way "I said don't" Cloud said and Zack looked at him. Zack sighed "Why not?" he asked "Cause... I dont want you to" Cloud responded, Zack let go of his boxers then moved his hand up his shirt. Cloud tunred his head "Will this get you to relax?" asked Zack and Cloud sorta nodded "Good" added Zack, _"What in god's name did I just agreed to?"_ Cloud thought then closed his eyes. Zack seen him remove his hands away from his boxer he smirked and left one hand up Cloud's shirt while the other pulled down the boxers without him knowing. He finaly got the boxers down to Cloud's ankles. Cloud kept his eyes closed until something touched him in a spot he didnt like to be touch, he opend his eyes and seen Zack sucking on his you-know what. Cloud made a squeek noise once Zack started to suck harder, _What he's he doing! _he thought to himself. Zack started to suck as hard as he could which made Cloud moan abit, Zack finished and looked up and wiped his mouth "Told you...you would enjoy it... Cloud" Zack said as he was breathing heavy, Cloud looked at him also breathing heavy. A few seconds later Cloud finaly pulled up his boxers and looked at Zack "You dont need to pull up your pants Cloud" Zack said and Cloud stopped as his pants were about knee level , he just let the drop. Zack came over and sat behind Cloud again , pulling of his friends shirtover his head, Cloud quickly looked over at Zack "Zack...please dont" Cloud said and Zack looked at him "Fine" Zack finaly said and began to rub Cloud's back gently. Cloud tilted his head up towards to ceiling, Zack grabbed one of Clouds hands gently and Cloud just sighed, "You should get some rest" Zack finaly said and let go of Cloud's handing, he stood up and kissed Cloud on the lips then walked out.

Tifa walked in and seen Cloud sitting there in his boxers "Is it too warm in here for you Cloud?" asked Tifa and Cloud shook his head. _Do I have feelings for Zack Fair?_ he thought to himself and Tifa just tilted her head then walked away. Cloud layed back on the bed "Zack..." he said silently then sighed.  
_  
The first time I saw you over 3 years  
I said you were just a dream.  
But when you touched me,  
kissed me,  
it seemed so real.  
You're touch,  
you're words  
are so soft.  
You wern't a dream,  
This is what we call reality.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING AGAIN THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BoyxBoy). I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AT ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND TO Testsuya Nomura. ENJOY . I have nothing agiant Zack Fair )  
Chapter 2  
CloudxZack**_  
Tifa walked by the spare room and didnt see Cloud. "Marlene?" she called and the little girl peeked her head out the other door across the hall "Yes Tifa?" asked Marlene, Tifa paused "Wheres Cloud?" Tifa finaly said and Marlene smiled "He went out" she responded and Tifa looked at the ground. Marlene tilted her head then walked away. "What was that about?" asked Denzel and Marlene just shruged "Beat's me". Tifa walked down the stares and seen Cloud just walked through the door, she smiled at him but he didnt seem to notice, "Cloud, would you like something to drink?" asked Tifa but Cloud didnt answer "Cloud!" Tifa yelled and he lifted up his head and blinked "Yeah?" he responded and Tifa shook her head "Would you like something to drink?" she asked again and Cloud nodded. He sat down at the table as she poured him some coffee, she placed it on the table and sat across from him "Something wrong?" she asked and Cloud just looked at the cup "Like I said I thought I saw him" he whispered "Well..." she paused and Cloud looked at her "Maybe your mind is playing tricks cause you miss him so much" she added and Cloud looked back at his cup "If my mind was being stupid then wouldnt I see Aerith?" that question stumped her. Cloud just took one sip of the coffee then stood up "I shouldn't stay much longer Tifa." he said and she looked at him "You dont have to go Cloud, if you think you're seeing things then stay as long as you want" she finaly said and he just shook his head "I must go" he said as he headed for the door. This time she didnt say anything to stop him. Cloud grabed the doorknob turned around and waved to Tifa and walked out closing the door behind him and driving off on his bike.

Driving at the dangerous speed that he always drives at Cloud headed for the church again_."What if Zack is there?" _he asked himself stopping a few miles away from the church doors. He shook his head and started up the motor again and continue driving off. He got to the church doors and just stopped, still staying on his bike. _"Maybe I should go somewhere else. But where?.. The Forgotten City". _Cloud turned his bike around and drove off to the Forgotten City. After a few hours of driving he finaly reached his destonation, he stopped in bike right before he hit the lake, Cloud got off and sat by the water looking at his refelction. A breeze blew making the bushes russle together, Cloud turned around to see if anyone was there watching him. Cloud sat there for a few minutes and then felt a hand on his shoulder , he turned around quickly only to see Vincent standing there. "How come everytime I see you, you look like you seen a ghost?" Vincent asked and Cloud didnt answer, he sat next to Cloud and looked at him. Cloud looked back "I dont know" Cloud responded and Vincent looked away, "Why are you out here Cloud?" he asked and Cloud leand back "Cause... I need to think about things" he responded and Vincent also leaned back keeping his metal claw close to him "I see" Vincent said. Cloud looked back at his friend and just sighed Vincent looked at Cloud and did the same "Something is on your mind Cloud" Vincent said and Cloud looked alittle shocked "N-no nothing is on my mind" Cloud responded and Vincent looked away. Cloud just layed down all the way and Vincent watched him, Cloud looked at him oddly then sat back up. "Something wrong Vincent?" asked Cloud and Vincent shook his head "No" he finaly said. Cloud just shruged and layed back down closeing his eyes. Vincent moved abit closer as Cloud kept his eyes closed. _"Vincent's acting alittle odd, maybe he has too many things on his -"_ Cloud didnt finished that thought, he opened his eyes and saw Vincent's face right infront of his. Cloud felt frozen like when Zack kissed him. Cloud pushed some of Vincent hair out of the way and seen Vincent kissing him. _"What is going on with everyone!" _Cloud thought and pushes Vincent away. He wiped his lips and sat up quickly "Whats was that for!" Cloud yelled and Vincent looked away "I'm sorry" Vincent responded and Cloud looked blankly at him "It's hard to explain" Vincent added. Cloud stood up and Vincent looked at him "Has the world gone mad!" Cloud yelled again and Vincent shook his head, Cloud sighed and Vincent stood up, Cloud watched him get abit closer "Vincent..." Cloud said softly and backed up abit until he felt one of the trees from the forest. Vincent placed his claw on the tree right next to Cloud's head, Cloud just watched him as he moved closer. "I love you" Vincent finaly said and Cloud's face just went into shocked. He thought his heart skipped afew beats once Vincent said that. Vincent's face moved abit closer to Cloud's and Cloud tried to move away, he looked over at Vincent's claw and seen it was pressing down on a spike, Cloud looked back at Vincent and Vincent placed one right on Cloud's lips. Cloud closed his eyes and began to relax and Vincent moved back abit, Cloud opened his eyes and blinked at Vincent and began to walk forwards. "Vincent..." Cloud said softly and Vincent looked at him "You should get going Cloud" Vincent responded.Cloud nodded then got on his bike and drove off leaving Vincent behind at the Forgotten City.

_  
_As Cloud drove off he didnt look behind him once, keeping his eys stright ahead passing the trees. His cellphone rang and he picked it up "Cloud. This is Rufus -" "I know!" Cloud yelled in responce and Rufus went silent "Someone has an additude" said someone in the backround "Quiet Reno" responded Rufus "Sorry to disturbe you, I need to talk to you. It-"  
"I need to talk to you too" Cloud interupted "Meet me at Healin Lodge" Rufus responded before Cloud hung up his phone. Thoughts ran through his mind about what happend back there but there was no answer to explain the questions he asked himself, he continued driving at the dangerous speed until he reached Healin Lodge. _"Something must be going on, I mean first Zack now Vincent" _he thought until he pulled his bike to a stop and infront of him was Healin Lodge. He put the kickstand down on his bike and walked to the door, opening it slightly he seen Reno and Rude standing across the way with Rufus right behind then, Cloud walked in all the way and closed the door behind him making sure he didnt lock it. He looked at Rufus once he commanded Reno and Rude to move a side. "It's good to see you again Cloud" Rufus said and Cloud looked away "I just want to know whats going on" Cloud said and Reno and Rude looked at each other then at Rufus direction "What do you mean Cloud?" asked Rufus and Cloud looked back at him "You know. Why did I see Zack, how is he back?" responded Cloud and Rufus shook his head "I dont know we are trying to fingure that out Cloud" replied Rufus, Reno and Rude just shruged and Cloud glanced at them "I swear I saw him" Cloud finaly said "Cloud..." Rufus responded in a deep voice and Cloud steped back "I think you may need some help" he finished and he shook his head "I dont need help from you scientist." He said and Rufus looked at Reno and Rude "It's just for abit" Rufus added as he took a step forwards "I'll get the scientist that I trust the most" and Cloud looked at him "Only to see why I'm seeing Zack" Cloud said and Rufus nodded "Yes.. Only to see why youre seeing Zack" Rufus responded and Cloud nodded "Fine.." he said and Rufus smiled, Rufus nodded at Reno and Rud and they walked forwards to Cloud stepping behind him "You have my turst" Rufus said before Reno and Rude draged out of the room leaving Rufus alone. Someone walked into the room wearing a Labcoat. "Mr.President, I thought I might find you here" said the mysterious person "It's good to see you too...Hojo" Rufus responded.

_Walking down a dark corridor isnt that bad. I mean if you know where your going and who's around you_ Cloud thought to himself as they walked down the corridor towards the lab. Looking around and seeing room with doors closed and walls Cloud looked behind him and still seen Reno and Rude following. "Stop here" Reno said and Cloud stopped, he looked next to him and seen a empty room "In there" Rude said and Cloud walked in. He looked back at Reno and Rude as they followed in, Cloud seen Reno stareing at a bed that was bullted to the floor "This is where you'll be staying until they examin you" said Reno and Cloud just nodded. Reno and Rude left the room once they took away any wepons or sharp objects Cloud had on him and closed the door behind them, Cloud seen a white outfit on the bed and examined it. "Just me size, I guess they were expecting me" he said to himself. He finished getting changed and sat on the floor with his back upaginst the bed. He looked around and seen just alittle bit of padding on each of the four walls and a window with bars on it. Cloud just let out a sigh and layed down on the ground forgetting there was a bed there. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the room door opend and someone walked in and looked at Cloud as he slept. They walked over and kicked his foot which woke him up, a male wearing a labcoat, glasses and had his black hair in a ponytail looked at him "Good evening Cloud" said the scientist and Cloud didnt answer "You must remember that good times my experiment" he added letting out a terifying laugh "Hojo" Cloud finaly said and the scientist nodded "Glad you remember" responded Hojo. Hojo grabbed the collar of Clouds uniform and picked him up looking at him stright in the eye, Cloud just blinked in fear and Hojo could tell, he let go of the collar and looked at a clipboard he was holding.Cloud just watched. With every nod Hojo made Cloud got alittle frightend each time. "I see... Hmmm every interesting" Hojo said acouple of time and Cloud got off the floor and sat on the bed looking at the scienctist still. Hojo looked at Cloud once he was done and grinned "I'll give you a day rest but tomarrow morning we begin" Hojo said and walked out. Cloud just layed back and closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Morning sun rose and shinned through the bars. the door opend to the cell and Soldiers walked in with some Turks. Cloud was still asleep, they walked over and one of the Turks hit Cloud with the EMR. Cloud woke up and looked at the Soldiers and Turks in the room then rubbed his eyes. "It's time" one of the turks said which was Rude. Two Soldiers walked over and picked Cloud up by the arms and walked him out of the room. Silence went on through-out the halls until the reached the Lab which Hojo was in with some other scientist. Each and everyone looked as Cloud once he walked into the room "Lay down" Hojo said and pointed to a meatl table that had starps attached to it, Cloud did as he was told to and didnt say a word. The cold metal went through his clothing and made him shiver abit. Hojo and the other scienctist began to strap him in, Cloud looked at the doorway and seen Zack standing there watching with a worried look on his face, Cloud just ignored it and closed his eyes. "We will be back in a few hours" Hojo said and nodded at the other scientist and walked out the Turks and Soldiers followed closing the metal door behind them. Cloud opending his eyes and looked around seeing if he could find Zack. Zack appeard in the corrner and Cloud looked away "Go away" Cloud said and Zack shook his head "I can't do that Cloud" responded Zack and Cloud looked at him "Why?" questioned Cloud and Zack paused, takeing steps forwards to the metal table, "Cause... I love you" Zack said and Cloud turned his head "Dont say that!" Cloud yelled and he felt Zack's hand grab gently his face and turned his head so he was looking at him directly in the eyes "I do Cloud" Zack whispered and Cloud just closed his eyes "You're hopeless right now without me arn't you?" asked Zack and Cloud didnt respond "Arn't you?" he asked again "I'm in here because they dont believe me... that I saw you" Cloud finaly said and Zack smiled "Of couse they wouldnt Cloud... Cause they think I'm dead" Zack said and got closer to Cloud's face. Cloud tried turning his face away but Zack was little stronger then him "Zack stop." Cloud whisper as he continued looking at Zack in his eyes. Zack moved abit down to one of the straps the were holding Clouds arm and Cloud watched him "How tight are these?" asked Zack and Cloud looked abit confused "I can still move so they are not that tight, why?" responded Cloud and Zack smiled "No reason. Okay Cloud I need you to close your eyes okay" Zack said and Cloud nodded "What for though?" Cloud asked before he closed his eyes "Cause no reason. Trust me I'm not going to do anything naughty" Zack said and Cloud closed his eyes. _Better not try to rape me again Zack_ Cloud thought as he began to relax. Zack looked at the strap and the grabed it, he began to pull it making it tighter while Cloud kept his eyes closed Zack tried to make sure he didnt notice. Cloud opend his eyes as he felt the strap getting tighter around his arms "Zack?" asked Cloud and Zack looked at him "What are you doing" Cloud added as he tried to move his upper arms "I thought I was loosening them" Zack responded and Cloud shook his head "They are too tight" Cloud responded and Zack nodded "Okay I'll try again" he said and Cloud closed his eyes again. _Strange_ Cloud thought. Zack looked at the straps that were around Clouds hands and pulled it making that one tighter too, Cloud opend his eyes again and looked at Zack "Zack" he said and Zack looked at him "Yes?" asked Zack, "Those ones are tight too" Cloud said and Zack smiled "Okay" He said. Cloud thought he should keep his eyes open to see if he was lossening them ,Zack looked at Cloud and blinked "You dont trust me Cloud?" asked Zack and Cloud shook his head "I do but-" "But what?" Zack interupted and Cloud went silent "Just close your eyes okay" Zack added and Cloud nodded and did what Zack told him to do. Zack looked at Cloud again and seen he had his eyes closed, Zack smirked and went down were the straps on Cloud's legs where. He began to study them then he looked at Cloud. Zack took a ferm grip on the strap and pulled as hard as he could and Cloud opened his eyes right up "Zack!" yelled Cloud and Zack looked at him "Yeah?" asked Zack as he climbed on the table and sat ontop of Cloud "What are you doing?" asked Cloud and Zack just smiled "Nothing" he responded, Zack placed his hands on Cloud's hips and leaned in and kissed Cloud on the lips. Cloud looked at him and tried moving. Zack released his lips from Cloud's. Cloud turned his head "What are you doing!?" he asked again and raised his voice "Like I said. I love you" responded Zack as he slid down Cloud's pants again. Cloud lifted up his lower half and Zack smiled again "That felt good" Zack said and Cloud stoped quickly "Zack please. They are going to come in soon" Cloud said and Zack looked away "I know but they wont know that I tighten the straps" responded Zack and Cloud looked confused "But.. Then I'll tell them!" he yelled and Zack got off him "No you wont" he said as he walked over to a little table with neddles on it, he picked on up and looked at Cloud over his shoulder "Cloud... I'm sorry" Zack said and brought the neddle over to where Cloud was. Cloud looked at the neddle and Zack grabbed Cloud's chin and turned it so it was showing his neck "This will only knock you out until they are done,"Zack said before he injected the neddle into Cloud's neck. "Let me go!" Cloud screamed but Zack already injected it into his bare neck and Cloud closed his eys slowly "Surprisently this room is soundproof" Zack said before Cloud blacked out.

Cloud woke up a few hours later and seen no one was in the room, he began to look around the room to see if Zack was still there. He looked over at the monitor they had next to him and his heartbeat was normal. Cloud still felt the strips tight around his body which still ment he couldn't move. He lifted his head abit then brought it back down, Zack injected the neddle alittle too far and it hurt to move his neck still. A Turk walked by and pointed into the room, usally they dont alowed visitors but this time was diffrent. Tifa walked into the room and Reno was right behind her. "Is he okay?" she asked and Reno nodded "He'll be fine., he's in ShinRa's hands" Reno said with a smile and Tifa hit him lightly "Thanks Reno for letting me in here without Rufus finding out" Tifa said silently and Reno smiled "This is costing my job if you get caught" Reno responded and Tifa walked over to Cloud. She seen him trying to clench onto the table, she got down on the knees to be about table height, Cloud turned his head into her direction "Cloud... What's going on?" she asked but he didnt answer, he couldn't Tifa didnt notice that the oxygen mask was covering his mouth. Reno walked over and removed it so he could tell her. "I'll be outside" said Reno and he walked out. Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes and brushed some of his blonde hair, "Tifa..Please believe me" Cloud said silently and Tifa looked away "I can't" she responded "I can't believe that you're seeing Zack after all these years" she added and Cloud looked away, Tifa grabbed his chin gently and turned it towards her, Cloud closed his eyes "Whats wrong, you seem alittle jumpy" Tifa said "I already told you!" Cloud yelled and shook his head out of her hands, "Tifa looked at the straps then back at Cloud "Do they have those -" "They are too tight" Cloud interupted in a quiet voice "But-" Tifa turned Cloud's head again and then placed a finger on Cloud's lips "You dont need to yell at me. I'm only trying to help. I'll start to believe you but first let me lossen them" Tifa said and Cloud just nodded his head. Tifa began to lossen the straps then Reno walked in "What are you doing letting himout?!" Reno exlaimed and Tifa looked at him shocked "Reno come here" she said and Reno walked over holding him EMR close to his side incase she desides to grab it. "Yeah?" he asked "See if you can stick your hand through the straps to see if the are lose as they were before" she said and Reno looked at her confused. He moved his hand over to the strap and Cloud watched him and so did Tifa, Reno began to stick his hand under the strap then stopped "They seem abit tighter than before but maybe Hojo tightend them cause he was moving to much?" questioned Reno and Cloud shook his head repeatedly "He was here I swear" Cloud said as he looked at Tifa and Tifa looked back at him "Okay" Tifa finaly said not breaking the eye contact with Cloud and Reno just watched them "Reno.. I'll take him back to the bar and watch out for him" she said and looked ovr a Reno "He needs to stay for abit. We are putting him back in his cell once Rude come-" Reno stopped once the bald headed Turk came walking in carying two cups of coffee "Finaly!" yelled Reno and Tifa looked confused. Rude handed Reno one of the cups of coffee and took the other one "Ready?" asked Rude and Reno nodded. Rude put his cup of coffee on one of the tables and walked over to Cloud and began to undo the straps, Tifa watched them. When he was finished Cloud sat up and Rude lifted him u and brought him back into his room.

An hour went by and Tifa walked into Cloud cell and seen him sleeping on the floor again, she let out a sigh and waved her hand at the door. Four adults walked in and looked at Cloud. Tifa walked over to him and kneeled down and rubbed his back like his mother did when he was younger. The rest of the adults watched "Yuffie get his clothing from the turks and take Vincent with you" Tifa said and a woman with short black hair nodded and nudge Vincent and they walked out, Tifa looked at the remainding 2 and smiled "Barret stay here and Cid make sure nobody is comming" One male with short blonde hair gave a thumbs up and stood at the door while the other large coloured male walked over to Tifa. Cloud opend his eys abit and seen Tifa and Barret looking down at him, Tifa smiles and Barret just blinked. Yuffie came back into the room and so did Vincent, Cloud looked at Vincent then closed his eyes again "I'll carry him" said Vincent and Tifa nodded. He walked over to Cloud and picked him up gently and held him close. Tifa peeked out the door and told the other to follow which they did. They snuck down the hallway and out the doors. They got outside and walked to the vehicles they hard parked near by. Barret,Tifa,Cloud and Vincent in one and Cid and Yuffie in the other with Red Xlll and Caith Sith that were already waiting. Barret started up the truck and drove off with Cid behind him.

Vincent looked at Cloud as he was still asleep on a bench across from him, Vincent leanded forwards and shook Cloud's shouder abit and Cloud woke up and blinked "You'll be fine" Vincent said quietly and Cloud just nodded. Cloud sat up and held his head and Vincent just watched him "You alright?" he asked and Cloud shook his head "No I'm not" Cloud finaly said and Vincent stood up and sat next to Cloud "I dont know any more..." Cloud said then paused, he looked at Vincent then looked away "Cloud... What happend back there... At the forgotten city, I'm sorry" Vincent said and Cloud looked at him speechless _"I-I don't know if I should tell him I actuly enjoyed it or not..."_ Cloud thought to himself and Vincent just blinked, "Vince...What happend back there. Made me feel diffrent then when I saw Zack.." Cloud said and Vincent broke eye contact with Cloud "Told you something was diffrent in Midgar these days" Vincent responded and Cloud nodded. The two males sat there talking until the truck came to a stop. Vincent looked at Cloud and Cloud looked back at Vincent. Vincent was shocked to see Cloud bring his face abit forwards, Vincent began to do the same until their lips touch giving a soft kiss, making them relax. Barret got out of the front seat and so did Tifa and they opend up the back slowly and seen Vincent and Cloud kissing. Tifa's mouth dropped and so did Barret's "I think we should leave them" Barret said in a whisper and Tifa just nodded. Clossing the truck doors leaving them two alone. Vincent released from Cloud's kiss and looked away, Cloud did the same. Vincent turned his body and faced Cloud, Cloud just watched him and began to turn his body. Vincent placed his hand and his claw on Cloud hips and Cloud lifted up his hands and placed them around his friend's neck "No matter what will happen", Vincent said "This will not change us" Cloud just blinked then layed his head on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent removed his hands from the blonde male's hips and lifted up Cloud's head, "Nobody will know... That I have feelings for you" Vincent said "What if they do?" Cloud asked and Vincent shook his head "Now you're just thinking nagitive" Vincent responded then kissed Cloud again.  
A few minutes later the boys got out from the back of the truck and walked inside. Tifa was sitting down with the rest of the gana and nobody noticed they walked into the building. Vincent tapped on one of the tables and they all looked at them, Cloud stood behind Vincent once they all looked and Tifa just smiled "I'm going to go bring Cloud to his room" Vincent said and Tifa gave a little nodded. Vincent gently grabbed Cloud's hand with his claw and walked upstares going to the spare bedroom. They got to the spare bedroom and Vincent walked over to the bed and sat Cloud down. Cloud just blinked at him questionly "You need rest" Vincent said as he began to walk out "Vincent!" Cloud called trying not to scream his name incase Tifa heard and Vincent looked over his shoulder "Yes...?" he asked and Cloud looked at the ground "Lock the door" Cloud finaly said and Vincent nodded "And... Good night" Cloud added "Good night Strife" Vincent responded and walked out the door closeing it behind him and making sure he locked it. Cloud heard a click from the door to know it was locked. Cloud layed on the bed and began to doze off.

Cloud fell asleep and there was a click from the door, it came unlocked and the door opend. A figure was standing there in the shadows and walked in and closed the door so it was pitched dark...

_When you have two people that love you what do you do?  
Well all you can do is go with the one that loves you more..  
If you're wondering who that would be, Let me tell you  
The one that loves you... Is the one that dosent hurt you  
And listens to what you say.  
_


End file.
